toysVSthebully
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: What happens when a bully makes someone throw a toy away? Not with Andy, but same type of story.


Toys VS The Bully

Henry opened the door to his closet and threw inside a pile of clothes. His mother wanted his room to be cleaned by four thirty, whenever that was, Henry thought. He finished shoving everything into his closet just as his mother checked on him.

"Well, you've done a good job. Do you still want me to call Joseph about coming over?" she asked. Henry nodded enthusiastically. Ever since Joseph had moved into the neighborhood, Henry has been to his house to play every few days or so. Today, it was Henry's turn to host, and his mother wanted his room to be clean for that reason. 

As Henry ran downstairs with his favorite airplane, the closet came to life. Coughing and rustling could be heard as several toys climbed from beneath the clothing and other items.

"Why does he always do that? Why can't we be on top?" the stuffed hotdog man grumbled.

"Oh, hush, grumpy!" laughed Tickle Me Elmo. "Let's dance!"

"Someone shut him up," grumbled Henry's sister's vampire doll. "When does night get here? I want to go hunting again."

"You say that every night! Hush before someone starts hunting you, like me and my women!" GI Jill yelled. Henry had stolen her and her army from Joseph's older sister, Becky. They also stole her diary, and now the toys have something to read…when Henry leaves on his nightlight.

"Hey, we should try to help him clean up this mess. Who wants to sing the 'clean up' song?" a stuffed Barney doll asked. The group groaned and threw lint balls at him, knocking him down. "Now, why can't we all be friends?"

"Because you're gay!" the vampire doll hissed, jumping from the top of the pile and slamming herself under the door so hard her arm came off. She screamed in pain as the group helped her reapply her arm. "Thanks, even if I am a-"

"Cool, let's play with her!" Joseph begged.

"No, that's my sister's. Besides, she's broken. Let's play cannon!" Henry replied. The two cheered and closed the bedroom door. They then drug all of the toys into the main floor. After that, the two lined up a piece of Henry's dad's exercise equipment. They stretched it between two chairs.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" the boys yelled. They then shot the Barney doll into the closet door. With a THUD!, Barney hit the door and landed below.

"Let's do him again! His show stinks anyway!" Joseph smiled. Henry nodded and put Barney back onto the make-shift slingshot.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" the boys yelled. With another THUD!, Barney hit the door and landed inside the trashcan. 

"Oh! Great shot, Joseph!" Henry grinned, going to get the doll from the trashcan.

"No, leave him there. Your mom won't notice and you can finally get rid of him for good," Joseph whispered.

"But he was Amy's. She wouldn't want me to throw him away," Henry replied.

"Who cares about her? She's ten now. She'll get over it," Joseph smiled. Henry shrugged and began to play army with the remaining toys. Two hours later, Joseph ate dinner with Henry's family and his own. Afterwards, the group sat down and watched a movie. During this time, the toys used every available resource to rescue Barney from the trashcan, but their efforts failed, and the next morning, Barney was thrown into the big trashcan out front and picked up with the regular garbage. Out of all the toys, only the vampire was happy.

"Finally, some peace from his gay songs!" she smirked, walking towards the window. Henry began walking towards his room in this moment. The toys jumped from their standing positions and landed randomly on the floor.

"I don't have him anymore, Amy! Leave me alone!" Henry bellowed.

"I know you have him! Give me my doll!" Amy screamed, bursting into the room and stepping on about half of Henry's toys in the process.

"I don't have it! What you see on the floor is all I have right now. I don't have it," Henry pleaded. After a moment of searching, Amy sighed heavily and walked quickly towards her mother's office.

"Mom! Henry stole Barney and now he's gone!" Amy yelled. She and Henry stomped down the stairs and the group began arguing over the toy.

"He's going to be in trouble!" Elmo exclaimed, falling into giggles on the floor. The vampire sighed and climbed onto the window sill.

"He'll be fine. What could happen to Barney now that hasn't happened before? I shot him once with that dart gun when we both first got here, and then I dropped him out of the car once. Oh! Remember when I threw him from the window because he wouldn't let me bite him? Those were some good times. He'll be fine," she smirked, turning towards the noon sun. "I'm surprised I'm not melting," she grinned, hopping from the sill and landing beside a stuffed bear named Theodore.

"Watch it," Theodore said in an important voice. "I am trying to read a book."

"You read that one yesterday. What about your other book?" the vampire asked.

"I am afraid that Joseph the urchin has stolen my other book. Would you like to know the meaning of 'urchin'? It has nothing to do with the sea, you know," Theodore smiled. The vampire sighed and looked to the lot of toys below her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Hide and pray the same doesn't happen to us," Monty, a rubber snake, replied.

"That's your reply to everything, Monty. What about you, Simba?" the vampire asked.

"We could talk to our allies, the Montgomery's. They still live next door and their son still has that detective doll that can find anything," Simba replied. The group nodded at his idea. Simba was a natural born king.

"Well, we can't wait forever. I say that we rig up the plane to get us there, just like old times," the vampire smiled.

"No, no, no," Franklin the turtle replied. "The last time you did that, I was the landing gear! I want another idea!"

"Yeah!" the group chanted.

"Okay! Okay! We rig the plane up with those new cheap parachute things he got at the birthday party last month. Does that help you, Franklin?" the vampire asked.

"Okay, but I want no part in this. I would rather try to find my soccer ball in Amy's doll house," Franklin replied sadly, crawling away from the group.

"What if your idea fails?" the stuffed hotdog asked.

"Then we try again," the vampire replied. "If I can go into sunlight without fear, then you can rescue Barney!" she cheered. The group cheered for a minute, the fell to the ground as Henry returned. He sat on his bed and picked up Theodore.

"I made a mistake, Bear. I shouldn't have listened to Joseph. Now I'm in trouble with Mom and Amy and I feel bad about letting Joseph bully me. Now I'll never see Barney again and one of you might get thrown away too. It's over! I'm not giving up my toys for a friend! No way!"

That afternoon, when Henry had finished dinner, he went with Joseph for ice cream, but he did not tell Joseph not to mess with his toys any more. Now, Henry has no Star Wars key chain and Joseph feels that he can bully anyone around because he's bigger and tanner than everyone else. Oh, the toys ended up not finding Barney. Apparently, the Sherlock Holmes doll was lost in the mail back from his grandmother's house and the group had to give up on the trek, but Barney is okay. He was put into the recycling bin by mistake and was given to one of the factory worker's children.


End file.
